1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock for safety belts with a belt lock and an insertion tab which can be detented at a latch, which latch can be moved transversely to the insertion direction when the insertion tab is inserted, and which latch can be brought out of detent engagement with the insertion tab by a manual pressure member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known lock for safety belts with a belt latch and an insertion tab fastened to the free end on the safety belt band, the latch which can be detented with the insertion tab is arranged movably in the lock housing as a run-up bevel facing the latching edge of the insertion tab. The latch is moved against a spring force by a manually operable pressure organ, for instance a push button, from the locked position. The moving stroke of the pressure organ or pressure member can be very small because the latching edge of the insertion tab engages the inclined run-up bevel of the latch after a relatively small stroke. Thus, in opening the lock, after initial movement of the latch by the pressure organ, the latch is pushed completely into the opening position, usually, by the spring force of an injection element. The working stroke of the pressure organ, for instance, of the push button therefore need be only part of the total opening stroke of the latch which among other things has the advantage that due to this small actuating stroke, the overall height of the belt lock can be relatively small. However, in the mechanical design of the latch which is provided with the run-up bevel or bevels, certain problems arise since this latch, designed as a relatively small part, must be very strong and must be inserted, in the locked position, as a rule into openings of both metallic plates which form the insertion guide for the insertion tab. Under these circumstances, the run-up bevels mean a weakening of the latch cross section.